


Un rischio troppo grosso

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [28]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Hank nota che Antonio è riportato a casa da Peter e la cosa non gli piace, quando rientra dovrà trovare il modo di calmarlo nonostante l'alcool che l'appanna!





	Un rischio troppo grosso

UN RISCHIO TROPPO GROSSO   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank91.jpg)

  
Antonio si chiuse la porta alle spalle convinto di far piano, quando sbatté fece una smorfia e fece cadere le chiavi, imprecò, si chinò a raccoglierle e fece cadere il telefono che per fortuna non si ruppe.   
Dopo tutto quel chiasso sbuffò, si alzò e saltò facendo cadere tutto di nuovo per lo spavento.   
Hank era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza con le braccia conserte e l’aria di chi era leggermente arrabbiato.   
\- Dobbiamo organizzare una serata poker, possiamo chiamare Alvin e Jay e magari anche Matt e Kelly… - Cominciò a sparare Antonio raccogliendo di nuovo tutto per poi staccarsi dalla porta d’ingresso. Sembrava spavaldo, ma quando cominciò a camminare, Hank ebbe conferma di quel che aveva già notato dalla finestra.   
\- Che diavolo centra col fatto che hai bevuto e ti sei fatto accompagnare da Stone? - Disse ‘Stone’ come se fosse un insulto.   
Antonio si fermò davanti a lui sicuro di essere sufficientemente stabile, alzò il dito e cominciò polemico e corrucciato:  
\- Intanto non mi sono fatto portare, mi ha portato! Ed ho bevuto perché loro bevono scotch! Io vado di birre, lo sai! - La vena di Hank cominciò a pulsare nella tempia, seccato.   
Cioè più di quanto non lo fosse già.   
Si leccò le labbra cercando di calmarsi, respirò piano e solo dopo un po’ rispose, fissandolo dritto negli occhi con le mani strette in tasca, ben affondate per non stringerle intorno al suo collo.   
\- E tu non puoi rifiutare una bevuta fra colleghi, giusto? Anche se non sei abituato a quel che bevono loro! - Antonio non era troppo ubriaco da non capire cosa stava succedendo, così sospirando allargò le braccia.   
\- Hank, sono sospettato di qualcosa? No perché mi stai facendo uno di quegli interrogatori che poi sfociano in qualcosa di violento! - Antonio manteneva sempre una certa dialettica anche quando beveva, però era in quello che faceva che si capiva che non era proprio in sé.   
Hank voleva proprio usarla, quella famosa violenza, ma si trattenne perché in realtà non era su di lui che voleva praticarla.   
\- Tu no, tu non sei sospettato di niente. Stavo cercando di capire quanto ci metterai a realizzare cosa sta facendo Stone! - Tornò a dirlo con disprezzo sebbene quando gli aveva proposto Antonio nel suo team aveva pensato fosse la persona giusta per lui. Integro e corretto come piacevano ad Antonio.   
Era anche vero che Hank a quel punto non poteva dubitare di Antonio, ma questo non toglieva che non potesse essere geloso.   
\- Cosa? - Chiese senza capire di cosa parlasse.   
Hank sospirò e scosse il capo, parlare con lui ora era inutile. Di certo non si era ancora accorto di nulla, anche se di norma Antonio era una persona molto sveglia.   
\- Lascia stare, ne riparliamo domani mattina! -   
Con questo si girò e fece per andare in camera, si fermò quando Antonio fece cadere di nuovo tutto quello che aveva in mano.   
\- Oh e stai lì! - Brontolò seccato lasciando tutto a terra per poi andare al bagno. Hank si fermò e paziente si chinò a raccogliere chiavi e telefono, per un momento lo guardò aspettando che si illuminasse e che gli mostrasse un messaggio con cui potesse andare ad uccidere Stone, ma non successe nulla così mise sul tavolo tutto e lo seguì al bagno della camera per controllare quanto non reggeva lo scotch.   
Lo vide seduto sulla tazza del water con la testa appoggiata alla mano ed il gomito al lavandino lì vicino.   
L’aria di chi sembrava essersi addormentato mentre la pipì continuava a scendere all’infinito.   
Hank voleva rimanere arrabbiato ma gli venne da ridere.   
\- Non reggi proprio lo scotch, eh? - Disse invece di rimproverarlo di qualcosa che forse, in effetti, non aveva colpa davvero.   
Antonio aprì gli occhi faticosamente, erano piccoli e rossi e lo guardò stralunato senza capire, aggrottò la fronte e chiese come mai.   
\- Perché quando fai la pipì seduto e non in piedi, sei al capolinea! - Ormai aveva imparato anche quel suo piccolo difetto buffo.   
C’era chi si metteva a dire scioglilingua a tutto andare, chi cercava di fare acrobazie e chi faceva infiniti discorsi filosofici e teologici.   
Antonio capì e rise, poi si accorse d’aver finito e cercando di alzarsi, ricadde seduto senza successo. Hank sospirò sconfitto, odiando abbassare la guardia da cane rognoso a cane addomesticato, ma con Antonio finiva sempre così.   
Gli bastò guardarlo da seduto con i suoi occhi imploranti e lui si sciolse. Andò lì, gli prese le mani che tendeva e l’aiutò ad alzarsi. Una volta in piedi lasciò che si stabilizzasse, poi lo lasciò sistemarsi.   
\- Grazie. - Biascicò mentre la stanchezza per la lunga e complicata giornata si mescolava agli effetti pesanti degli alcolici bevuti.   
Hank non rispose, lo guardò pronto ad intervenire ma vide che per il resto se la cavò abbastanza bene.   
Quando tornò in camera, guardò il letto e guardò sé stesso completamente vestito. Poi sospirò, sbuffò ed infine brontolando si buttò sopra completamente vestito convinto di dormire così.   
Hank si strofinò la bocca indeciso se lasciarlo davvero così e abbandonarlo, ma poi pensò che Stone potesse avere l’insana idea di infilarsi in casa sua per vedere se stava bene o peggio portargli la colazione post sbronza.   
In quel caso doveva rimanere lì ad ucciderlo.   
Così si rassegnò e sebbene odiasse fare quella parte premurosa da bravo marito, alla fine lo fece e brontolando lo girò bruscamente supino.   
\- Wo wo wow… piano che altrimenti vomito! - Commentò affaticato Antonio docile come un agnellino. Hank tornò a sentire la voglia di sparargli, ma si limitò ad aprirgli i jeans, maledicendo quella sua brutta mania di mettersi quei vestiti così stretti.   
Gli sembrò presto strano combattere per spogliarlo, Antonio era parzialmente collaborante, ma quel che poi lo fece anche ridere fu che all’inizio della loro storia, una cosa del genere sarebbe stata una situazione d’oro.   
Antonio ubriaco e lui che lo spogliava.   
“Avrei approfittato di lui se fossimo stati all’inizio! Brutalmente approfittato!” Soppesò l’idea di prendersi un premio per la sua immensa ed insolita pazienza, ma alla fine decise che non era divertente se lui non era completamente lucido. Così si limitò a togliergli anche la maglia, con più difficoltà, per poi sedersi dall’altra parte e mettersi comodo anche lui per dormire.   
\- Potevo dormire vestito, non c’erano problemi… - Disse trascinando le parole, la testa rivolta verso di lui, il resto del corpo ancora fermo a come l’aveva lasciato. Hank si stese, chiuse la luce e si girò verso di lui aspettando che gli occhi si abituassero al buio e permettessero di vedere abbastanza.   
\- È meglio nudi, no? - Antonio ridacchiò e con fatica si girò sul fianco, strisciò la mano verso di lui, si prese al suo braccio e si avvicinò accoccolandosi contro di lui ed il suo patto come un bambino. Hank sospirò, voleva rimanere arrabbiato, ma non era facile se faceva così.   
\- Scusa, so che non ti piace se mi ubriaco con gli altri. - Hank aveva un po’ di regole, Antonio le aveva bene imparate.   
\- Non è se ti ubriachi con gli altri, è se lo fai con lui. - Antonio si aggrottò e sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi da vicino, l’aria poco lucida che cercava di tornare per capire.   
\- Pensavo ti andasse bene, Peter. Mi hai spinto tu da lui! - Ed ora se ne stava pentendo parecchio.   
\- Sì, ma ora che lo conosco meglio ho cambiato idea. - Ammise senza peli sulla lingua. Antonio lo guardò ancora senza capire, l’aria buffa.   
\- Lo conosci meglio?! E come fai? Mica ci lavori insieme! Ci esci quando non sono con voi? - Antonio era ubriaco ma non stupido, il suo istinto di detective era sempre ottimo a quanto pareva. Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Intendevo che vedo tramite te cosa fa. -   
\- E cosa fa? - Tornò a quella domanda a cui prima non aveva risposto. Tanto era andato, c’era la possibilità che non se lo sarebbe ricordato il giorno dopo.   
Hank iniziò a carezzargli il viso con il dito.   
\- Ha puntato la preda e sta studiando il modo migliore per averla. E la preda sei tu. - Antonio si ripeté la similitudine per capire cosa intendesse e col terzo treno realizzò.   
\- Pensi che io gli piaccia?! - Hank rise a quell’esclamazione spontanea e ritardata, ma lo guardò divertito.   
\- Ne sono abbastanza sicuro, in realtà! - Antonio non aveva la minima idea di come potesse essere giunto a quella conclusione, voleva approfondire ma la sua testa gli impediva di porre le parole nel modo giusto, così si semplificò arrivando subito al punto dell’interrogatorio mentale.   
\- Sei geloso. - Concluse quindi trionfante. Hank tornò alla voglia di uccidere, ma gli prese il viso con una mano, strinse la bocca e lo baciò deciso, poi si mise sulla schiena e l’avvolse con un braccio issandoselo sopra.   
\- Buonanotte. - Chiuse poi senza intenzione di rispondere.   
Antonio ovviamente non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire quell’informazione importante, rimase sul suo petto, ma continuò a parlare:   
\- Quindi sei geloso! Non lo sei mai stato! Cioè forse eri geloso di Jay prima? Ehi, eri geloso di Jay? Sai che non l’ho mai capito? Hai fatto le coppie in modo da non farmi stare mai con Jay! Ma sei scemo, lo sai? Mi spingi a lavorare con lui e poi non ti piace e sei gelos… - Hank non lo fece continuare, gli tappò la bocca questa volta con decisione e cattiveria.   
\- Se dici ancora una volta quella parola ti uccido. - Grugnì seccato.   
\- Geloso? - Biascicò contro il suo palmo.   
Hank guardò in alto e fece per togliersi da lì ed alzarsi dal letto, Antonio allora lo afferrò e lo premette sotto impedendoglielo.   
\- No no no, sto buono, giuro! Non dirò più che sei geloso! - Non lo faceva di certo apposta, ma nemmeno Hank faceva apposta a volerlo uccidere.   
\- Scusa. - Aggiunse rendendosi conto d’averlo appena ripetuto.   
Rimasero in silenzio per addirittura un minuto intero, Hank si stava per godere un po’ la pace dopo la serata passata ad arrabbiarsi, ma Antonio tornò a parlare.   
\- Comunque puoi stare tranquillo, lo sai, vero? - Hank sospirò e sorrise.   
\- Certo che lo so. È Stone che non lo sa. - Antonio rise e gli baciò il petto. Doveva ammetterlo, Hank geloso era una specie di capolavoro. Anche se l’altro malcapitato rischiava seriamente la vita.   
\- Spero che non lo butterai in mare! - Concluse alla fine incoscientemente felice. Hank carezzò seriamente l’idea di farlo, ma si limitò a pensare un modo per fargli capire di non toccare nemmeno nei suoi pensieri più remoti Antonio.   
Dopo di quello gli baciò la tempia e si addormentò.  
Ovviamente sognò di rinchiudere Stone nella sua gabbia e di torturarlo ripetutamente. Chiaramente un bel sogno. 


End file.
